


kisses from the moon

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, its not really violent i guess but there are mentions of stabbery and blooding, so just in case i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Prince Ahn several long years and an attack on his kingdom to realize exactly what he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses from the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this took me three days and is sadly probably the longest thing i've ever written

Jaehyo is flying, soaring over the clouds, under them through them and around them, and laughter bubbles out of his chest as he flies freely, without the weight of responsibility holding him and his desires down like lead weights he drags around the stone floors and walls he’s confined to all day, and--

“Prince Ahn!” a familiar voice cries, shaking the beautiful prince awake. Even just awoken, Jaehyo knows that voice. Woo Jiho, Jaehyo’s personal knight and best friend, even if unbeknownst to the rest of the castle and perhaps even kingdom.

“Woo Jiho you know I need my beauty--” Jaehyo begins to chastise Jiho as best he can in his sleep-addled state before the knight interrupts again.

“My prince, we’re under attack! Please, get out of the castle as soon as possible,” the the blonde boy pleads. Jaehyo is definitely awake now. “You’re our top priority at the moment, so please come with me.”

Jaehyo is about to take Jiho’s outstretched hand before a deafening blast rattles the castle’s foundations, the direction of the explosion knocking Jaehyo right into Jiho’s armored chest. Jaehyo takes a moment to shake his head and collect himself before looking up into the blonde’s eyes. Jaehyo is mesmerized for a moment, and Jiho blinks for a second before breaking free of Jaehyo’s awestruck gaze, grabbing the prince and taking off running hand-in-hand to the back entrance.

“Jiho, Jiho, what’s happening?!” Jaehyo cries, trying to keep up with the other’s breakneck pace. “Under attack?! From who?! Didn’t we have a treaty with the WM kingdom?!”

“It’s not WM, I don’t know who it is, I just heard the explosions and came running as soon as possible, please, pick up the pace!”

Jaehyo was never very coordinated, even with all the sword-fighting lessons and dancing, but nevertheless he tries desperately to chase after the back of his knight’s silver breastplate. Adrenaline pumps through his body, forcing his legs forward as he frantically tries to keep up with Jiho while explosions continue to rattle the structure of the castle. Jaehyo barely registers anything that’s happening around him, thoughts tearing through his mind like the pain through his legs. Who is doing this? Why? Why now, why here? He tries to hold back tears, and continues to run, run, run, all he can ever seem to do. He was born to rule a kingdom and now all he can is run? Run away from the flames he can feel licking at his heels, threatening to consume him and the castle whole? God, that’s all he ever seem to be able to do. Run away from home at 15, run away from all his suitors, run away from his responsibilities, run, run, run. So that’s what he does, from the flames consuming the only home he’s ever known, from all that he's ever held dear.

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity of his hand in Jiho’s protective grip and blind running, Jaehyo finds himself on the outskirts of his kingdom, in the forest shrouding them from the outside. He seems to forget that he’s exhausted from running so fast and so long as he watches his kingdom burn to the ground, the crackling of flames in front of the slowly rising sun like laughter, taunting the prince. He watches helplessly as the fires devour his home, licking and flickering before swallowing whole. The watchtower he and Jiho watched the sunrises from on cool mornings crumbles miserably, his parents’ room he and his knight used to play tag in becomes ashes, the garden they tended together in their free time fuel for the flames. He can almost feel the heat on his face even from here, almost feels like he’s burning along with the castle and its memories. He can’t feel anything but the flames he sees, can’t feel the tears running down his face, and he’s lost in his own world, imagining burning with the home he’s lived his whole life in. Memories flicker faintly before him, like photos burning up from the edges until they’re completely gone, ashes taken away by the wind warm from flame. He’s ready to run back and burn with his home and its memories until he hears a low _thump_ from next to him. He turns around to see Jiho on one knee, head down and hand over his heart. He faintly remembers this pose, the one Jiho made when they first met, when he was knighted, and now here he is, on one knee, solemn with flames miles away lighting up his left.

“My prince, I’m sorry. Your kingdom, it’s gone. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyo doesn’t know what to say, he’s stunned. Why is Jiho apologizing? He feels a fresh wave of tears well at his eyes, and before he knows it, he’s down on his knees with the knight, arms wrapped tightly around the silvery armor. He can feel Jiho stiffen for a moment in surprise before relaxing again.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just, stay here with me. Please.”

Jiho chuckles lightly in spite of the situation and wraps his arms around the prince, holding him close.

“I’ll be by your side for as long as you need me.”

The moment is tender, even with the kingdom burning in the background, they have each other, wrapped in the other’s warm embrace. Jaehyo is still sobbing, clinging onto Jiho for dear life, tears rolling off the armor. Jiho doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. He’ll hold onto his prince as long as he can.

“Shit!” Jiho suddenly cries, pulling Jaehyo out of the way suddenly. Jaehyo yelps in surprise, eyes wide. He shakes his head, turning to look up. Jiho stands tall, eyes hard and sword drawn. The prince blinks rapidly, trying to figure out what’s going on. He looks a little to the right and almost has a heart attack when he sees a shock of white hair framing a smile charming and devious at the same time.

“N-Namjoon,” Jaehyo whispers, voice trembling. “what are you doing here?”

His body screams to run, to get away, get out of here as soon as possible, but he’s frozen with fear. King Kim Namjoon of Big Hit.

“Hello, prince,” Namjoon smiles at Jaehyo, bowing mockingly. “and how are you?”

“You...you shouldn’t be here. Why are you doing this? Wh--” Jaehyo’s at a loss for words, for all the questions swimming in his mind like sharks, threatening to consume him whole earlier, he doesn't know what he’s supposed to say.

“Oh, well. I just thought I should pay you and your mother a visit. Thought lighting some fireworks would set the occasion quite nicely.” Jaehyo’s blood suddenly ices over, quickly replaced by anger.

“Don’t _ever_ speak of my mother. You killed her. You killed my mother, and you come back to destroy everything I’ve ever had?!” he cries, hot tears burning their way down his face. “You’re a monster, Kim Namjoon.”

Namjoon sighs dramatically, shrugging nonchalantly.

“I didn’t intend to kill her, it was just you and your father I was after, really. Minhyun was a beautiful woman, it’s a shame she had to get in the way. Motherly love, I suppose.”

“It doesn’t change the fact you _killed_ her!”

“I loved your mother, Jaehyo. I just wanted her for my own.”

“Shut it!” A voice suddenly cries, dripping with anger and a desire for revenge. In a split second, Jaehyo barely registers Jiho’s blade tearing into the flesh of Namjoon’s arm. The king hisses, quickly swinging his own sword in retaliation and Jaehyo can hear Jiho’s wounded cry as he falls to the ground, a loud _thud_ as his body hits the forest ground.

“Jiho!” Jaehyo screams, quickly rushing to Jiho’s side. His eyes quickly find that Namjoon’s sword has cut through the side of Jiho’s armor, and the blood begins to stain the cloth underneath. If Jaehyo wasn’t angry before, he sure as hell is now. Red burns its way across his vision, and all he can think of is tearing Kim Namjoon to pieces. He’s not quite sure what happens next, someone screams, footsteps stumble through dry leaves, and he’s crying even harder than before, if that’s possible. He falls to the ground next to Jiho’s side, tears falling like raindrops on Jiho’s dirtied silver armor.

“Shit...Jiho, please, please stay with me. Ah, fuck, um…” Jaehyo panics, looking around for anything he can use to stop the bleeding. He gives up after a few second of seeing nothing but leaves and trees and opts to tear off part of his own shirt.

“Come on, can you sit up?” Jaehyo coaxes nervously. Jiho nods shakily. the prince slowly takes the armor off his knight and peels up his clothes underneath to see the wound. It isn’t the worst thing, but it could definitely get infected. Jaehyo hurriedly takes the strip of cloth from off his nightwear to wrap it around Jiho’s bleeding and wounded side. Jiho winces, gritting his teeth the whole process, bearing through the pain.

“There. Just, stay still, okay?” Jaehyo says quietly, typing the knot to keep the cloth in place. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair matted down with sweat. “God, I…” He sighs, lowering his head. He’s not sure what he’s going to do. His best friend is dying, his kingdom is gone, and he’s powerless to do anything. He can’t believe he’s taken everything for granted up until now. The flames have almost finished consuming all that he holds dear, Jaehyo notices sadly as he spares a glance at the kingdom. He never quite knows what he has until it’s gone, he notes miserably. He looks back down to Jiho, remorseful eyes meeting softening brown ones, slowly, so slowly going out. He can’t muster up any energy to do anything, he’s completely gone

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyo whispers. “I’m sorry that I’m useless, I can’t do anything for you, for the kingdom. I’m so sorry, Jiho.”

He closes his eyes and lets the tears pooling at his eyes to trail their way down his cheeks yet again, until he feels a hand faintly wiping them away.

“Do you...do you remember the time....I fell and scraped my leg?”

Jaehyo looks at Jiho, confused. Yeah, sure he remembers. They were playing tag around the castle, laughing and smiling like the kids they were. Jiho tripped over a small lump in the carpet, a small yelp escaping his lips. Jaehyo had immediately stopped and helped Jiho up, noticing the little red mark on his knee. Jiho was on the verge of tears, but Jaehyo just produced some bandages from his robes (why he had it, he doesn’t know to this day.) and carefully wrapped them around Jiho’s leg. Not the best job, but Jaehyo just leaned down and kissed Jiho’s leg. “My momma does this to me when I get hurt. ‘Says it’s ‘cus she loves me. And I love you too. It’s gonna get better soon, I promise!” Jaehyo says with a grin. Jiho looks up, surprised, and smiles as well.

“That’s nothing like that, Jiho, you got cut! With a sword!” Jiho hums.

“You know I’ll be fine. I promise.” Jiho grins crookedly. “Kiss it better?”

Jaehyo looks to Jiho with a slightly shocked expression, but smiles too and leans over to kiss Jiho, right on the cheek. He pulls back to see Jiho blushing ever so slightly, smiling with unguarded affection and he feels something riot in his chest.

“You missed,” Jiho whispers.

Jiho wraps his arms around Jaehyo’s neck and pulls the prince down gently, carefully pressing a small kiss to his lips. It's quick, but when they pull apart Jaehyo can see something in Jiho's eyes he's seen before but never thought much of--love. Jaehyo lets out a short, breathy laugh and smiles, pressing his lips to Jiho's again. They're both smiling now, pain and sorrow forgotten as they get lost in each other with the sun painting the sky in passionate reds and heartwarming oranges.

The sound of a horse’s hooves snaps the two boys out of their reverie, and they turn to see a worried face almost like the court jester Kyung's.

“Hyung!” Jiho calls out to his older brother. He tries to get up to hug him, but quickly realizes he's kind of injured. He winces and presses a firm hand to the wound in an attempt to stop the searing pain he's suddenly reminded of. Jiseok leaps off his horse, which Jaehyo notices is leading another horse.

“Shit, Jiho! What the hell happened here? Minhyuk came at like half past four to tell us you were attacked, shit--” Jiseok is tripping over his words now, blind apologies and panicking, fumbling hand gestures. He eventually gives up and sighs.

“Jaehyo, take Jiho on the other horse. We’re getting to my kingdom to get some help.” Jaehyo nods obediently and carefully picks Jiho up and hoists him onto the carmel brown horse, his chest pressed to Jiho’s back, arms making sure he doesn’t fall.

It’s afternoon by the time they arrive to Jiseok’s kingdom without incident. Jaehyo thanks all of his lucky stars for this miracle and carefully departs the horse, taking the still wounded knight with him in his arms. A doctor immediately rushes out to take Jiho off on a stretcher of some sort to take him to the hospital wing of the castle, presumably. Jaehyo looks off at the doctor quickly rushing off worriedly before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Jiseok looking at him, softness in his eyes.

“You know he’ll be fine. Jiho’s a tough kid, we both know that. You got something wrapped around his wound so he should be fine, don’t worry your head over it. Jiho doesn’t like to see you worried, you know?” Jiseok says with a smile. “He really cares about you, it’d make him so happy to see you do too.”

To this, Jaehyo can do nothing but smile shyly. Looking back on it, he’s really been so blind this entire time. His best memories are ones with Jiho in them, meeting the boy for the first time, when the then prince Jiseok had taken the boy to meet their allies. He remembers knighting Jiho, Jiho looking up after the sword he uses to this day was tapped on both shoulders with a wide grin. Jaehyo can still feel the hammering in his chest, looking back at the boy and thinking for the first time he never wanted Jiho to leave his side. He remembers all the times he spent smiling and laughing and making the most out of his life with the other boy, and it’s only now he realizes he’s been in love this entire time.

With this realization, Jaehyo’s eyes widen and he takes off, yelling “I have to tell Jiho something!” to the king, who shrugs with a smile on his face.

“Took you long enough!” Jiseok yells from behind Jaehyo.

Jaehyo’s panting and out of breath and utterly exhausted by the time he’s found Jiho’s chambers, doctors already finished patching him up and making sure he’s okay. Jaehyo takes a deep breath from the doorway, smiling in relief.

“Hi,” Jiho says with a smile as he tries to sit up. “what’s up?”

“I finally figured it out,” Jaehyo pants. “it’s taken me years but better late than never, right?”

Jiho looks confused, propping himself up entirely. Jaehyo strides over to the side of Jiho’s bed, pushing up sweaty hair to kiss Jiho’s forehead.

“I love you, I've loved you this entire time.”

Jiho starts laughing suddenly, wheezing with the effort it takes him. Jaehyo is confused. This isn’t how he’s supposed to react.

“Jesus christ, it took you this long?” Jaehyo lets out a relieved sigh, but chuckles.

“Oh, shut your trap. Like I said, better late than never.”

Jiho smiles fondly, and Jaehyo feels like all the wind has been punched out of him under Jiho’s utterly loving gaze.

“I love you too, Jaehyo.”

Jaehyo smiles and leans in for another kiss, and he thinks vaguely, _maybe this is what a happy ending is like._


End file.
